Gamescom 2014: DECA presentation
Currently, this page will only contain content created by Weejoh-_-. Please do not edit. ---- Introduction On screen rolls continually a video showing multiple scenes of DECA's games, mostly from reveal trailers. The scenes are flashing and a bit legging, which is done by purpose. Suddenly lights go out. Soft woman voice: Welcome to Gamescom. Please welcome Alec Verdoorn of DECA. Alec Verdoorn walks on the stage, the lights go on. They are a bit dimmed and focused on Alec. On screen appears the logo and full name of DECA. The light's color is light blue on the screen. Alec Verdoorn: Welcome, again. It's been a while since E3. And since then, we haven't got a time to sit down, take a nice drink and lay back without thinking about it. This project is so close to us, because we really want it to be as good as possible. If it's not ready, we won't release it. And what are you going to change, in a sequel to a prize-winning game. But for you guys, the people who have played the game for hours with millions at a time, we can make a change. This game will be the best experience you have ever had. I'll present you, Warzone: Iron Wolf! Alec Verdoorn walks a bit to the left and points to the screen. Lights go out and a video starts playing. Intro video The same meteors from the reveal trailer are shown. The screen flashes fast and shows a glimpse of the soldier standing on the edge whitout the meteors. It flashes again to the man walking to the house. It quickly flashes to the explosion on the roof, followed by gunfire at the enemies under them. Quickly, it shows a glimpse of the collapsing building with the soldier seen from his back. The music below starts playing and the screen goes to Alec Verdoorn sitting during an interview. Alec Verdoorn: Iron Wolf is going to be the most anticipating project of us yet. A view of multiplayer is shown with a guy, firing his CZ-805 at an enemy in a jungle like map. It switches to Gary Seager Gary Seager: We want the experience of the player to be amazing. A photo is shown of a guy taping a mobile device, that looks like a phone. It switches to third person, seeing an explosion in the back of the player. Gary Seager: So we changed a lot to keep up with the other games, like the engine, the customization and the gameplay. It switches to Xavier Austal and during his camera time, a few glimpses of a snowy multiplayer map is shown, with multiple first and third person gunfights. Xavier Austal: The thing that makes Iron Wolf unique, is the setting. The whole world is in havoc and the chaos is solved by hardcore combat. It's really the no "favor" feeling for the side that's the most likely to wins, because it can be anyone... The combat finishes with C4 breaking a wall. The view changes fluidly to a development view of designing that wall and the effect of the explosion. Xavier Austal: ...and we really wanted to show that in-game. The view changes to Mike Hawk. During his camera time, glimpses of third and first person combat is shown in an urban map, highlighting destruction, new abilities and the new gamemodes. Mike Hawk: The new elements of Iron Wolf are going to make the difference. We focuses on any type of player, including the new players to Warzone. If a player wants to rush or being stealthy, there's something for him. We still want Warzone to be that easy to play game, and that will it be. The view changes to a group of fans yelling to the camera, followed by movie/show events where the name is mentioned adnn other fans playing/watching/enjoying Call of Duty. Then there's Alec Verdoorn again. Alec Verdoorn: Warzone is one of the greatest franchise of the world. We have the best fans for who we want to do the best that's possible. Year in, year out, we have been developing games and it will go on for another few years. We as a franchise have seen evolution of entertainment. New scenes from multiplayer, aswell battle zone 24/7 likely, are shown. This contains multiple maps, weapons, killstreaks, scores and vehicles. Alec Verdoorn: We can improve and we will. It's something that's never used in another franchise ever before. And that's what makes it unique. Warzone: Iron Wolf... The scene switches to a counter-knife melee. The screen goes black with the orange glowing message "The most epic shooter to date". Alec Verdoorn: ...Created for our fans... The scene switches to a meteor hitting the map. The screen goes black with the orange glowing message "Gameplay that's never seen before". Alec Verdoorn: ...and our greatest project ever... The scene switches to a soldier crouched in the destroyed map, firing at incoming enemies under heavy fire. The screen goes black with the orange glowing message "Intensity on it's best". The screen changes to Alec Verdoorn." Alec Verdoorn: ...Will be released, at 11 November 2015. The screen goes back to the Iron Wolf logo and the lights go on. The crowd applauds. }} Singleplayer Crowd halts applause after the introduction. Alec Verdoorn takes the stage again. Alec Verdoorn: *laughs* Thank you all! Now, many are eagerly anticipating the release of Warzone's sequel, Warzone: Iron Wolf. The heart-gripping story mode combined with a revolutionary multiplayer frequently have people on their seats when something new is announced. With the release a short distance away. That's right, the game will be released in November 2015, instead of February 2016, since Warzone's release was in January this year. We have managed to finish the game to release it in Q4 this year. But first, here is an inside look into what else the campaign might have in store. Please welcome co-author Xavier Austal! Crowd cheers as Xavier Austal walks onstage. He grins and waves, walking over to Alec and shaking his hand Xavier Austal: Thank you so much Alec. I know previous announcements had said that there was a huge plot reveal in this presentation. Well you guys are correct. A familiar face is making a return in Iron Wolf's storyline. Not only that, but we are also previewing never before seen gameplay of the campaign. I'd like to welcome back Spike from Warzone! Applause. Back screen transitions to a more modern design of Spike. Xavier Austal:'Bringing back our old hero was really fun for me. In Warzone, he's all about revenge against his nemesis of Fedorov and his Krazny butchers. Several years later, he continues his career in the 121, but now hunts a more dangerous target. So, I've prepared the gameplay for a mission that will take place relatively early on in the campaign. Lights out. ''Stage lights dim. Verdoorn hands Austal a controller. The screen shifts to the new Iron Wolf main menu. '''Xavier Austal: I also want to remind everyone that the first segment of Iron Wolf: Havoc is now released and available to watch online. The subsequent parts will be released shortly. Crowd cheers and Austal starts the game, selecting the only option available in the mission menu; Sagitarrio A brief loading screen comes online and disappears. Camera brightens to see the brownish skyline of Valletta Malta. It zooms outwards until it is replaced by the HUD of someone who turns around to a much more rural landscape. Psycho: Spike, if you're done looking at the scenery, we do have a mission to complete. Spike: Of course. Spike looks down at the street below, filled with cars and pedestrians. He then looks over to a block where a pair of weapons are lying. Austal looks around, adjusting to the control sensitivity before retrieving his armament, a HK 416 with an unidentified scope similar to an ACOG and silencer and an MP9 with a silencer. Spike: Ravage, you got eyes on hostile patrols? Ravage (radio): Established a watch pattern east side. Patrols are conducted every fifteen minutes with three men. All automatic rifles. Psycho: Any sign of the target? Ravage (Radio): Negative, I'll keep you updated if that changes. Spike and Psycho make their way around the estate's perimeter, where it sits at the highest point on the hill. Spike: Bonecrusher One, what's your status? Drone Operator (radio): We're at a comfortable point, holding position over the bay. Ready whenever you are. Psycho: C'mon, let's get this done. Psycho takes point, moving along the perimeter when they see a trio of guards standing at the perimeter fence. Psycho holds up a fist and then identifies three hostiles with rifles. Psycho: We're gonna have to smoke em. Spike, get at an angle where you can hit two of them at once. Austal looks around and finds a covering area where he can aim his rifle. The Scanner Scope highlights the foe behind and goes from red to green, indicating that the shot will impact the foe behind. Psycho: The other guy's mine. Ready when you are. Austal takes aim onscreen and fires the 416's burst. Both of his targets are killed and Psycho kills his. Psycho: Not too shabby. Team two, watch the perimeter, we're moving in. Wrecker (Radio): Team two standing by. We got your six. Spike and Psycho move further into the area. Austal reloads his 416. Suddenly, Psycho kneels down and raises his fist. Psycho: Got four tango's on 12 o'clock. Austal uses the commanding mode to make Spike waving his arm. Spike: No clear shot on all four hostiles, move up. Psycho: Your call. Austal walks via the bushes to evade hostile patrol. Ravage (Radio): Be advised, I got a positive ID on HVT. I repeat, I got a positive ID. Wrecker (Radio): Roger that, Ravage. Team two moving to cover inside the perimeter. Spike: Team one moving to a higher position to cover your entrance. Spike and Psycho move towards a garden house. Spike: Area clear, advance to the garden house. Psycho: Copy that. They walk into the garden house and lay down. Psycho readies his bipods on his M110 SASS and looks through the scope. Psycho: Team two, ready to cover your six. Over. Wrecker (Radio): Roger that team one. Ready to move on your call. Psycho: Spike, mark the targets for Wrecker. Austal aims down his sights. A group of two targets walk around the corner. He aims the crosshairs on him by using the command combination and after marking both soldiers, he releases the button. Spike: Got 2 hostiles on 10 o'clock. Take 'em out. Wrecker (Radio): Copy all. Team two pops out of cover and quickly kills both soldiers. Spike: Tangos down, all clear. Move up. Team two moves to next cover, while two soldiers hide the bodies. A convoy drives next to the cover and one truck stops. 4 soldiers step out. Another truck stops, where only 2 soldiers step out. Psycho: Shit, there's too many of them. We've got no clear shot. Advise team two. Austal marks the two trucks with commanding mode Spike: Team two, hold position. Let the convoy pass. Wrecker (Radio): Roger that. The team stays on their position. Spike sees that the trucks drive into a garage. Spike: That's our entrance. We need a truck. Psycho: Team two, be advised. We are moving out to the south, I repeat we move out to the south... Spike and Psycho climb back on their and run towards the south, where a truck and multiple hostiles are. Psycho: ...We are not able to cover your six. You're on your own. Wrecker (Radio): Copy that team one, team two is digging in. Psycho and Spike kneel down near some bushes, watching the hostiles. Psycho: We take 'em out on your call, we need to do this solid. Austal looks at all targets, trying to find out how they move and waiting for the best moment to strike. He grabs his M9 pistol and aims at the driver in the car with the open window. Spike: Standby... When he shoots, the screen turns black. A message on screen appears: "In the interest of time." Spike closes a door in his back. He grabs his HK416 and checks the magazine, empty. He grabs his knife and walks through the room. The fire sprinklers are active and drizzle appears on the screen. Sagitarrio (In the background): ..What do you mean with "you don't know how they breached security", they are goddamn in the house! This is your fault officer, you said we were safe... What?! You would make sure nobody would find me. Yes! They're Americans, officer, they fucking know I was here. No, it's too late. It's over... I can't go now, can't leave her behind... Spike follows the sound and waits in front of the door. He steps back and kicks in the door and sees Sagitarrio with a phone. Spike attempts to stab him, but Sagitarrio counters the attack by kicking the knife out of the hands. Sagitarrio: You're going to have to do better if you're here to kill me. Sagitarrio punches Spike in his face and throws him against the nightstand. Spike tries to recover when Sagitarrio attacks him again and tries to punch him. Spike grabs the arm and twists it and headbutts Sagitarrio. He releases grip. Spike: Give it up, now! Sagitarrio wipes the blood out of his face. Sagitarrio: I can't... You wouldn't understand why. Spike then dashes to Sagitarrio and punches him in the belly. He grabs his arm and turns to his back. Sagitarrio fights back by using his elbow to hit Spike. He hits Spike's face and Spike kicks against Sagitarrio's knee and they both fall. Ravage (Radio): Requesting fire on target area. Is the area clear? Spike wants to answer but Sagitarrio stands on his head. Spike: *Aargh* No! Psycho (Radio): Spike's OPSAT is out. Wait until he's back online. Ravage (Radio): The drone's missiles are hot! Spike tries to grab Sagitarrio's foot and throws him off him. He then kicks him in the side of his chest on the ground. Spike tries to recover his OPSAT as fast as possible. Wrecker (Radio): Ravage, disarm those missiles! There's still a man out there! Ravage (Radio): Bonecrusher, abort the strike! Spiek sees a light in the distance. He then tries to run out of the room, bumping on a child. A little girl. Spike: What the hell? Sagitarrio: Sarah! Get out! Spike recovers his OPSAT. Spike: Ravage abort the missile! There's a little girl here! Sarah (Between Spike's line): Daddy? What's happening? Spike: Do not engage, I repeat do not engage!. Ravage (Radio): Damn it! The light instantly comes closer, turning to orange lights which become bigger. When they are close, they hit the windows with Spike holding his hands in front of his eyes. The screen goes black. The message: Fear the Predator, appears on the screen. Innovations Alec Verdoorn walks back on the stage while the screen goes out and Xavier turns off the console. Xavier leaves the stage via a door under the screen. Alec Verdoorn: Thank you Xavier, for the great gameplay. (Waits) So that was singleplayer, and especially the Iron Wolf debut of Spike. But let's move on the thing that drags people over the line to buy a game. For Warzone, multiplayer is our top priority. And people were surprised, when they saw a 32 vs. 32 match. On screen appears the footage of the multiplayer reveal through the eyes of the same player arriving via a chopper, manning the machine gun. Alec Verdoorn: But we should be honest to you. That was the new battlezone 24/7 and not regular multiplayer. But there's no time to be sad, because you're going to witness the official multiplayer reveal today. Crowd applauds as on screen appears the wolf face from the official teaser poster. Alec Verdoorn: The reason why we showed Battlezone and not multiplayer, was due the fact that multiplayer wasn't done yet. We have made some multiple big changes, which we will start to explain now. Alec turns on the console. Alec Verdoorn: In the evolution of Warzone, teamplay became to be limited to your friends only and cooperation began to be less important. So we introduced new feature. In Iron Wolf, you're not part of a great army, but part of your squad. Like in singleplayer. Work via the shadows your way to the objective or assault the house with your teammates. Tactics are going to be so important, that you need to make friends to play good online. Crowd laughs as the screen shows the character customization menu. Alec Verdoorn: Instead of just make a weapon class to have a good loadout for a game mode, you can customize your soldier with special equipment. You can do it to make it as good as possible to complete the objective, or you can customize it that way that you fit exactly in your squad. As example. Verdoorn selects soldier #1. He starts with step 1, the loadout Alec Verdoorn: The weapon loadout is the most important customization step in the process. You select your weapons, grenades and perks. This is everything your character will use in combat, so this determines if the player can make the kill or not. We also have new perks and new perk systems, with 4 tiers with each 5 perks. You can choose perks for 10 points, where each perk varies from 1 to 5 points. While saying all this, Verdoorn selects the AAC Honey Badger as primary and the caracal as secondary. He goes on to select C4 as lethal grenade and flashbang as tactical grenade. He goes on to the perks, laying down the controller. Each perks is shown briefly with its icon from different angles. Alec Verdoorn: Perks now also present in step 2, specialization. He grabs the controller again and goes to step 2, specialization. There is a list of gear on the left side, including customization elements. Alec Verdoorn: Specializations is the improved weapon class system of Warzone. Instead of focusing on the weapons to make a soldier special for a certain part of combat, we chose in Iron Wolf for gear and special equipment. The player can choose from all kind of gear to improve combat abilities and combining gear that no player has ever thought of before. Now step 3 appears on screen which exists out of squad customization. Alec Verdoorn: The new theme of Iron Wolf is the close-knit squads. We bring back the singleplayer feeling into the multiplayer. With this new feature, the player can build their own squad with friends or can selects his favors. he can use multiple accounts to achieve rankings and can choose every battle another character to use, in addition to the squad option. If the squad leader has a favor for stealth, the player is advised to use stealth to get more points. On screen appears "Squad load out". The logo's of killstreaks, squad perks, preferred play style, squad logo, camouflage and members. Alec Verdoorn: This is where it happens, the player can join or create a squad or can stay a lone wolf, occasionally joining a squad. These things are squad based, but remain only selectable by the player, minus the squad logo and members. The screen goes out and a few flashes of a multiplayer map are shown, flashing based on the drum beat which is based on heartbeats. Alec Verdoorn: For this moment, the first Iron Wolf multiplayer match ever shown in public, we take you to America. Typhoon is dominating and the Predators start fighting back. Where else than on a beautiful town buried by a thick layer of snow on the edge of a mountain river, can we show the power of Wartech 3.0. On screen appears the main screen of the map. On the top left appears in a row: Blizzard; Mount Rainer, USA; Hunted. Alec Verdoorn: We also introduce a new gamemode called "Hunted". In this new gamemode, the players need to crack a briefcase of a player in order to perform a hunt. A briefcase is dropped by an enemy if he's killed and to be cracked, the player needs to hold the briefcase's area for 2 seconds. Then a 30-round timer starts counting down. If the player manages to kill the player from the briefcase, he's out. The player can be revived if the enemy who hunted him is hunted. This gives the player a new objective while being hunted, surviving for half a minute. But enough, let's watch it yourself. Ladies and getnleman, Iron Wolf's first multiplayer match. The crowds applauds as the lights dim and Alec Verdoorn leaves the stage. Multiplayer Explaination On screen appears Lucas Booth, a presentator of gamescom. He's standing in a room full of PS4's and players, waiting until they can play. Lucas Booth: Hello everyone, my name is Lucas Booth and I'm standing between most of the best Warzone or First-person shooter players in the world, and I'm also eagarly waiting for the first multiplayer match seen in public. Right now, I'm standing next to Gary Seager, who's going to explain what we can expect of this match. The camera turns to Gary Seager who's standing right in front of a line of fans. Booth walks to him. Lucas Booth: Nice to meet you mister Seager, it's a big day for us and everyone else here. I'm just glad I was invited to see all of this. Gary Seager: Well no problem *laughs*. It's indeed a big day, especially since the release date is coming closer and the competition between games is getting tougher. Lucas Booth: We all know Iron Wolf is also competing for the awards, but how has the journey of creating this game been going? Gary Seager: Well... We started with the basic concept of Warzone and went looking for adaptions and improvements. We as a studio, are also most of the time interrested in gameplay. The game has to be smooth and easy playable, it has to feel good and natural... Lucas Booth: That's still a subject to discuss about since we saw the commanding mode buttons and new mantling and takedown systems, that the question is... How many buttons do we need to push to play. Gary Seager: That's a good question, and there's a simple answer for it; Every button is going to be used, and commanding mode won't be as confusingg as people think. It all about attacking or waiting. And for that, you can have a wide selecrion of options by the push of one simple button. Lucas Booth: That's good to hear, let's hope it is. So... What changed in multiplayer? Gary Seager: A lot, but, in some way not very much. We have taken a lot of examples from Warzone and made them even better than they were, giving a new and fresh feeling. Also the maps have changed. Wartech 2.0 supported more than we used and with 3.0, we can use even more. This time, these things will be present and will determind some maps layout and dynamics. Lucas Booth: So what maps are we going to see today? The camera changes to some looks to players, sitting behind their screens waiting to play. Gary Seager: The first match will take place in a map called: Blizzard, which is a map with snow terrain and lot of new ways to walk through a town, due the snowfall. Lucas Booth: Why do you want to show us that map? Gary Seager: Because the new graphics look gorgeous, especially snowdrops and frozen illumination. But not only that was important, but also the new game play the players can do in this map is unique. Lucas Booth: What unique aspects can we expect? Camera turns back to Booth and Seager. Gary Seager: The diversity of higher grounds and lower grounds is paired with the new movement, but also the breaching of the maps and the dynamics. You need to see it for yourself. Lucas Botth: Well that's right what we're going to do now. For this Gamescom, many Warzone-players have competed in a competition to decide who was the best. All players of the top 32 are here to play for you today. Let's see where Josh and Clyde are, because they will analyse the first multiplayer match of iron Wolf. Thanks again, Gary Seager. Gary Seager: No problem. Lucas Booth: Josh, Clyde. Where are you, at the moment? Multiplayer gameplay The camera changes to another room, with Josh and Clyde appearing on screen. Their name and twitter names are shown below them. Josh: Well Lucas, me and Clyde are watching at the best Warzone-players preparing for an epic multiplayer match. Clyde: It can start any minute and we will deliver a live commentary for you guys at home. If you want to say anything about today at gamescom, you can do that by tweeting @GamescomIronWolf. Josh: Share your thoughts and opinions about this game that already is looking epic to me. Clyde: Yeah indeed. To me too actually. Compared to Warzone, this is the real deal and Warzone was just testing phase. In the top left appears a little screen, seeing multiple gamers getting ready to play. Josh: Well we will see now. I mean if the first gameplay was battlezone 24/7, we can expect a nice variety in multiplayer. Maybe they can do something with the diversity, you know what I mean? Clyde: Yes absolutely... Josh: If they can create to completely different multiplayers, you have something for everyone. Clyde: I think multiplayer, eh, the one we're going to see now, will remain fast-paced like Warzone is famous for. The game mode sounds awesome. Josh: Yes, Hunted. That's going to be a chaotic gamemode, for what I've heard. It's nice to showcase a new gamemode i think. Clyde: Definitely. You know what they're going to do, right? Josh: Yeah, well sort off. The players need to secure enemy briefcases and then kill the owner of the briefcase and he will not respawn, right? Clyde: That's quite it. If a player recovers a briefcase, a player will get hunted. If the player is killed, he's out and can respawn when the guy who've hunted him dies. Josh: Yeah, that's what I meant *laughs*. Oh look green light. We'll start any second. Clyde: Let's go to the players. The top left image fills the screen and the menu of the map is shown. Category:Weejoh- -